Katie on a mission
by Virginy95
Summary: Katie hates the fact that Emily and Naomi are happy and love each other, but what if Katie falls in love with a girl too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, i'm a big fan of fanfiction and i had the amazing idea to **__**write a fanfiction myself.**_

_**This is a Katie-Effy story so don't be surprised when they get along at a certain moment.**_

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter but i'm not sure i'm a good writer so it's just a kind of test.**_

_**Enjoy and please write a review, it's my first :D.**_

_**~Virginy**_

**Katie**

I couldn't bare the fact that Emily was 'in love' with Naomi.

That it was all Emily from the beginning.

I feel a bit guilty for blaming Naomi for that 'thing' that happened between those two.

When Emily told me that it was all her fault, that it was her that that that kissed Naomi,

I couldn't believe it.

My sister wasn't a lesbian, she was straight just like me, she would be jealous of my boyfriends and she would ask me for advice when she had her first.

Now I realise that this wasn't a one time thing, that this wasn't a fling, that this was serious.

That my little sis won't be like me.

I am on my way to Freddies shed, finally everything is normal again.

Freddie and Effy are together now, Cook made peace with the fact that the one he loves fancies his best friend, though he will never stop loving her.

Pandora and Thomas are together again, after Thomas and I had a little fling he went to Pandora and begged her to come back, since then they were inseparable.

JJ has found him a girlfriend and is happy as ever.

Naomi and Emily have sorted everything out at last, and me ? I'm single.

I'm the only one (except cook but he has another 'girlfriend' everyday) who hasn't got a soul mate.

I'm okay with the fact that Freddie chooses Effy and not me, it hurts but hey, what can I do against love ?

When I arrived at the shed everyone looked happy, it was a relief, I could miss some more drama after the divorce of my parents.

'Hey, Katie ! You remember our last camping trip?' Pandora said happy.

'Yes, how can I forget that ?' I said, while I had a bit of a flash back of my fight with Effy.

'Well, maybe we can do it again for my birthday? My mom is okay with it, but don't mention any booze, drugs ór mushrooms !'

'hahahahaha that was loads of fun' Freddie laughed kissing Effy's nose.

'You can bring someone, Katie' Pandora said begging for some gossip.

'Who would she bring? Haha' Emily said laughing not knowing how much she hurted me while saying that.

'Yeah' I said with a weak laugh.

'We'll have fun, Katie. Don't worry' Effy smiled at me.

Gosh, i'm so jealous of her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was really surprised when i saw that there were so many people subscribed for my story already.**_

_**I have to admit, I was a little proud of myself :D.**_

_**Well, let's get started then !**_

_**~Virginy**_

**Effy**

I woke up, drained in my own sweat, I knew I had another nightmare about Tony but I won't admit it.

Having to experience your brother getting ran over by a bus was the worst memory I have of him.

My sessions with my psychiatrist erased all my bad memories, including the bad ones about Tony.

He was really my hero, when I was in trouble, he was always there for me.

Now that he's in college and I see him only for Christmas, there is no-one to protect me from myself.

Then there was Freddie, he is the only thing that keeps me alive.

He's like Tony but then in a boyfriend form.

I don't know why I keep pushing him away when I need him the most.

But he don't let him getting pushed away and that's what I like about him.

Pandora had the great idea of organizing the camp trip all over again.

I actually don't get it, last time there happened so many bad things, and now she want to do it all over again?

Well i'm not against it, since I was with Freddie and Katie was single again, she didn't form a threat anymore.

I feel bad for her, everyone has found love except her, you know, she's a cute girl, and has that cute little mole under her left eye.

We haven't gotten along very well with each other, but I know she has a hard time, and she knows i'm not the person, I show everyone I am.

I didn't expect Katie was okay with the fact that she was going to be surrounded by snuggling couples.

But she's a strong girl, she can do everything if she wants.

That's what I admire about her!

'Are you sure you want to go on that camping trip, Effy?' Freddie whispered.

'Why not ?' I said a little bit annoyed.

'Well since you've been clean for over 3 months'

'I don't need IT anymore, that's over, I can control myself now, you got me trough this.'

'I know Eff, but i'm just so scared of losing you again, you know.' His voice was shaking.

'That won't happen, trust me.' I said with some doubt, but he was so fragile when it was about him losing me.

Pandora was so excited, she was telling all sorts of things to Thomas, we all could do in the forest.

'Thomas, are you listening?' Pandora said while Thomas was smiling at her.

'Of course Panda, I love it when you are excited about something, it makes you happy, and when you're happy, i'm happy too.' Thomas said with so much love for Panda.

'You're so sweet, Thomas. I wish your mom liked me as mine likes you.' Panda said with a bit of disappointment.

'Don't worry Panda, she'll see the real you, soon.'

'I hope so' she said hugging him.

They were so cute together, she really loves him.

I'm actually a bit jealous, I will never love Freddie as much as Panda loves Thomas.

It's just not me.


End file.
